


A Light in the Dark

by passionofships



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Bokuaka is established, But also two separate couples at the same time?, Crossover, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I’ll put warnings where necessary, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Rated for Graphic Smut, Rated for Graphic Violence, Slow Burn, Smut, Survival, They’re in their 20s, This is gonna be pretty dark guys, Tokyo Ghoul AU, buckle up bitches, side character death(s), tsukishima centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionofships/pseuds/passionofships
Summary: “There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights; the light of all lights.” - Bram Stoker





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I’ve had a lot of stories in my head for a long time, so I decided I might as well start writing. This one is a Haikyuu fanfic in the Tokyo Ghoul universe. It is Tsuki-centric and focuses mostly on KuroTsuki(BokuAka), although everyone will be in it and some flashbacks and chapters may consist of mostly the secondary characters, as it is meant to be somewhat well rounded. It will get dark, but I’ll leave a warning in the notes section on chapters like that, and it will have fluffy sections as well, although I don’t recommend it if you aren’t into all that. I will try to update every week, but I may get extra time and update more or get busy and be a little late, but I hope you all enjoy! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! Also, if anyone would like to RP with me please let me know! Enough rambling from me! <3

Tsukishima was running.

 

     He had never run so hard in his life. His lungs burned from the cold of the October night with each desperate breath he took. He sped across the rooftops of Tokyo, jumping from one rooftop to the next. Every muscle in his body felt as if it was weighing him down with the aching, throbbing pain that threatened his collapse with every step. His bikaku was out in an attempt to boost his physical state, to run faster, farther, but it hurt even more than the rest of his body, injured in the battle he just fled. He wished it would heal, needed it to, but his starving system wouldn’t allow for his typical regeneration abilities.

  
_Run. Jump. Don’t forget to breathe. If you can make it just a couple more miles you can stop and regroup- if there’s any group left..._

  
     As the ghoul leaped over a particularly far gap, he stumbled onto the next rooftop. His body finally gave out and he collapsed, rolling onto the loose asphalt that covered the roof below him. His skin and clothes were caked with dirt and drying blood, the little pieces of gravel digging into his fresh cuts and scrapes. He gasped for the oxygen that his lungs so desperately craved and placed his palms on the ground, steadying himself. A low, dark chuckle came from somewhere to his left and Tsukishima immediately froze. The only part of him that moved was his eyes, following the sound to find three other ghouls that he had never seen before standing on a slightly higher part of the building. They looked dark, especially with the shadows of the night falling on their features. Tsukishima hoped that his first impression wasn’t the right one. He wouldn’t be surviving another fight tonight.

  
     “What do we have here?” The one in the middle spoke again, his voice smooth. His black hair was messy, falling in his face, but his sharp eyes seemed to glow from underneath. It matched the rest of his strong figure. He resembled a puma stalking it’s prey in the dead of night. The man standing to his right was smaller. He was rather beautiful actually, but mysterious. Tsukishima noticed his green eyes shift to the one in the middle, giving him a look that Tsukishima couldn’t quite make out. The one to the left had big golden eyes and spiked grey hair, both of which made him look like an owl. His large, toned arms were folded over his chest. His loud voice made Tsukishima flinch a hair when he spoke. “A new one! We haven’t seen you around here before. Hmm. We should know of all of the ghouls around here.” His big eyes seemed to get even bigger with curiosity. Tsukishima finally moved, pushing himself up into a sitting position. It was all he could manage. His head was spinning and dark spots pricked at his vision, threatening to steal away his consciousness.  
“You have a name?” The one in the middle asked, taking a step closer. When he did, Tsukishima pushed himself backwards, further away. He didn’t want anyone coming closer to him. Not until he knew he could trust them.

  
     “Kuroo.” The pretty one finally spoke, his voice just as enticing as his appearance. He placed a hand on Kuroo’s arm gently, which seemed to make the man aware of his intimidating demeanor as he softened a bit when he looked back at the newcomer.  
“It’s Tsukishima…” The blonde finally spoke, albeit warily. His voice was dry and raspy from the running and lack of water. The three looked at him, finally realizing how bad his physical condition was.  
“You’re hurt.” Kuroo said after a moment. He brushed off Akaashi’s hand and walked carefully towards Tsukishima.  
“I’m fine.” The blonde replied, trying to make his voice sound stronger, but it only came out as strained. The catlike man shook his head as the other two followed him towards Tsukishima. Tsuki’s heart sped up in his chest, not trusting of the other three. He didn’t know what to expect. He and his group had only been in Tokyo for a week and it had been a rough one.  
“What I mean is that we run an operation in this part of the city, and we don’t need you drawing Doves to the area. I don’t know what you got yourself into, but it must have been a ruckus to cause those injuries.” Kuroo explained. He didn’t want to leave another ghoul hurt and alone, but he was a leader. He had to think of his group and what could happen if some newbies drew too much attention.  
Bokuto seemed to agree with him. He was usually loud and excited and happy, but Kuroo’s words worried him. He also had a clan of his own to watch out for, and that one included his beloved Akaashi. It was a delicate operation to keep everyone fed and safe while also worrying about keeping the Doves away.  
“Where did you come from?” Bokuto asked. “Are there others?”

  
     Tsukishima wasn’t a fan of the sudden interrogation. As much as his own group annoyed him, he wasn’t about to give them away. He didn’t even know what happened to them or where they were, anyway. They all got split up. Before he had a chance to answer, Akaashi came over to him and knelt down beside him, looking over his injuries. He knew the seriousness of a new group in their area, but he was a bit softer with his approach, not seeing a reason for hostility, especially when the blonde wasn’t an immediate threat. He didn’t look like a leader either, so it would be pointless to deal with him as if he was.  
“You’re not healing…” Akaashi said softly, a bit puzzled. “Why?” His eyes met Tsukishima’s, wanting to make him feel a bit more comfortable. He had a caring heart that wouldn’t allow him to just leave the other here like this. Tsukishima was hesitant, but sitting here wasn’t doing him any good either, not to mention that he would probably pass out soon. His only option was to comply, at least for now. He sighed before finally giving in.  
“I’m starving.” He answered honestly. It was important for ghouls to stay well fed. Otherwise, their physical state would deteriorate until there was essentially nothing left. He was weak- had been for a while.  
“How long has it been?”  
“About a month… With only scraps.”

  
     Akaashi looked down for a moment, in thought. “We should bring him back to the base.” He finally said, looking back at the others. Bokuto’s eyes blew wide and his typical theatrics came out.  
“Akaashi!!! We can’t take him back to the base! We don’t know anything about him! He could have a group! I won’t put you in danger!” He exclaimed, and Tsukishima wondered how he could be the problem when this owl was so damn loud. His voice made his migraine worse.  
“He’s injured. He needs to eat something.” Akaashi responded, his voice just as silky and calm as it was before Bokuto’s outburst. Now Bokuto’s jaw dropped.  
“Akaashi! The Doves have been worse! We’re already on rations! How can we spare any?!” He continued incredulously.  
“Bokuto…” Akaashi looked up at him. “I have a feeling. Just trust me.”  
Of course Bokuto did trust Akaashi, but he just wasn’t sure. He was supposed to be a leader, and if Akaashi was wrong… Well, it could end really badly.

     Kuroo sighed, disrupting his thoughts as he turned to Tsukishima, dropping his arms to his sides.  
“We’ll take him to Nekoma’s base then.” He said. “We don’t have much food to share, but it should be enough.” He noticed the shocked look on Bokuto’s face, and spoke before he could protest. “They’re my group. I’ll take responsibility.”  
Akaashi nodded, standing back up. “I’m Akaashi. That’s Kuroo and Bokuto.” He informed the newcomer. Tsukishima simply nodded. He had barely been keeping himself upright this whole time and he was deteriorating quickly. Normally, he would protest going with someone in this circumstance, but his body wanted him to black out and he didn’t have the energy to argue. Kuroo closed the gap between the two of them and slid his arms under Tsukishima’s back and legs, lifting him up. With that, they began their journey across the rooftops to their destination. Tsukishima knew he should be more concerned, but he couldn’t be bothered anymore and something about Kuroo was putting him at ease. Now that all immediate threats were gone and the adrenaline was tapering away, Tsukishima’s body finally pulled him under, rendering him unconscious.


End file.
